


Aquaphobia

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aquaphobia, Developing Friendships, Drowning, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Past Child Abuse, Scared Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith is afraid of water from a bad past at one of his foster homes. So going to an ice planet isn't the best idea for him.





	1. Chapter 1

The planet that they landed on was very cold, white and blue with what could only be described as purple snow. The team had gotten two different de-stressed calls. So the team split up. Shiro and Hunk towards the north end of the planet and Keith and Lance towards the south. Pidge remained on the bridge with both Allura and Coran, there were some weird codes that she had to figure out that were coming from a village on the planet. Keith twisting his hands by his sides for he was extremely nervous about this planet, for what came with snow, came ice and water under that ice. Keith did his best to not show how he was really feeling cause he was stuck with Lance and didn't want him to make fun of him for this little fear, but it wasn't little, it was a huge fear with terrible memories. \---------------------------------------------------- It was a regular day like any other. Keith came home from school and right away yelled at and demanded to do things for his foster parents. His foster father was an old drunk who just liked to lay around and watch tv and beat on anyone in his spare time. His foster mother wasn't that great either, she would just stand there while her husband beat Keith up. Her favorite thing was to make him clean up the house and to withhold food from him. She at times would break something just to yell at him to clean it up and put all the blame on him, which at times would anger his foster father. The fear of water came a little bit after he was there for 3 months. After getting so many injuries, his teachers began to take notice and when he was finally asked, little 8 year old Keith broke down and told them everything. So that night he went home was the worst of all. For Keith's social worker was called and was heading down along with the police. Hits kept coming until his foster father dragged him into the bathroom. He punched Keith so much he was hardly awake anymore. Horrible words where thrown Keith's way and he took them all to heart, believed every single word that came at him. "That he deserved this. That he is pathetic, worthless and absolutely nothing at all." The tub was filled with water and Keith's head was forced under it for long amounts of time. He could feel the water entering his lungs, slowly drowning him. He faintly heard his foster father's angry words to get him to want to be in there , to make Keith think that he deserved this. The police were coming along with his social worker, but nothing was happening yet. He wasn't being saved just yet. The water just kept coming, and coming, and coming. The water would never stop. He felt like he was drowning forever. Eventually help did arrive for Keith, but it was to the point where he was almost not alive. \------------------------------------- "..ith? Hey Keith!" yelled Lance, shaking Keith out of his memories. Keith glanced up at Lance and could see concern written all over his face. "Yeah?" questioned Keith, it came out harsher than he wanted it to. "I...I was just seeing if you are with me man?" Lance said. Keith nodded his head. Lance gave him a once over before continuing to walk ahead. The cool, icey wind of this planet was brushing harshly against their suits, almost knocking them over at times. They had been walking for what felt like forever and they still hadn't came to any village or problems. Lance sighed and threw his arms in the air, "this is pointless!" he yelled and he slowly walked forward. For some kind of reason, the purple snow was getting much harder to walk in. Keith reached up to his coms and called Shiro. "Shiro, do you or Hunk have anything yet?" "-o... it's....we aren't s....back t-to....ions" came Shiro's voice but it was all jumbled up with a lot of static. "Shiro?" Keith called but this time only got static, not even a single word. He looked up and could hear Lance trying to contact Pidge and the castle but he was getting the exact same thing Keith was receiving, static and only static. "L-Lance I think we..." said Keith but was cut off by the sound of something underneath him cracking. His violet eyes widen and he was frozen where he stood. It made another cracking sound, this time much louder for Lance to hear. He was on ice and it was breaking. His breath got trapped in his lungs and he began to panic, flashes of his head being shoved painfully under water came rushing back. He could barely hear Lance's voice over his quick breathing and the memories that came with his fear. He felt something shift underneath his boots and he quickly looked up at Lance, his fear piercing through Lance's heart for he has never seen Keith so scared before. "Lance..." said Keith just as the ice below him opened up, causing him to fall into the ice cold water. As soon as he hit the water he was once again an 8 year old little boy. He couldn't think straight at all, he couldn't put his knowledge of swimming into any use. He was suffocating under his helmet, so without thinking he ripped it off but that was the worst mistake ever. The water was now touching his skin, seeping into his lungs. He was drowning. His eyes could hardly see anything in the water, everything was a big blur. He could hear a muffled sound and he looked down at his helmet in his hands. "Sh-Shiro?" questioned Keith just when black spots began to fill his vision. Keith's eyes slowly began to flutter shut as soon as he felt something touch his shoulder. As soon as the contact was made, Keith passed out. Blackness and cold was the only thing surrounding Keith.


	2. Aquaphobia part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is afraid of water and he and his team are on what could be called an Ice planet. With all of Keith's fears rising inside himself, he falls down through some ice and into the most scariest thing in his life. Water.

_The water was now touching his skin, seeping into his lungs. He was drowning. His eyes could hardly see anything in the water, everything was a big blur. He could hear a muffled sound and he looked down at his helmet in his hands. "Sh-Shiro?" questioned Keith just when black spots began to fill his vision. Keith's eyes slowly began to flutter shut as soon as he felt something touch his shoulder. As soon as the contact was made, Keith passed out. Blackness and cold was the only thing surrounding Keith._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Keith noticed was a ringing in his ears and then suddenly his body moves forward expelling all the frozen like water out of his lungs. He could feel someone next to him but he had no idea who it was. Everything was a little blurry, he at first couldn't remember where he was, why he was cold and wet and what was happening. Keith continued coughing, trying his best to suck some air into his lungs. Once he got his first breath of air, Keith felt himself lay back down on the cool ground with his eyes closed. he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep there until his glassy violet eyes peered up into Lance's deep blue eyes. He could see Lance's mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Lance began to shake Keith's shoulders to try to get him to focus. "-ith? K-Keith? Are y-you with m-me? Keith" Lance's voiced flowed through Keith's ears. He slowly rose up off the frozen ground. He still felt confused but he felt a little better now knowing that Lance was here because if Lance was here then he wasn't all by himself. His confused mind tried to piece things together but all he was getting was darkness and cold. Keith looked back up from the ground and looked up at Lance. He could see concerned flowing within Lance's blue eyes. "L-L-Lance?" Keith said but it was like a whisper. He watched as Lance nodded his head and seemed to be a little bit better now. All of a sudden, they both heard a loud roar and turned around quickly to see The Red Lion landing behind them. Red lowered their head for the both of them to get in. Lance reached under Keith's underarms and lifted him to his feet. At first it felt nauseating to be standing up and his legs felt weak. His whole body was shaking, he was freezing and his body craved some warmth. The walk into Red was a blur, he had nod off again. He only woke up when Lance had set him down on the back cot and was taking off his armor. "L-Lance what....what are y-you doing? What's...what's go-going... o-on?" Keith said and he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering because of the cold. "I am get-getting you...out of your armor cause you....you are soaking wet" Said Lance as he kept working on Keith's armor. Keith allowed his to remove his chest piece for him because when he reached up to try and help and his hands could do was shake. As Lance was getting Keith just down in his flight suit, Keith noticed some water dripping off of Lance's hair. Keith's brows crunch up as he frowns and try to put things together. At first nothing came, then all of a sudden it all hit him at once.He could feel his anxiety going crazy inside his chest as he remembered falling through the ice, the water and darkness surrounding him, trying to kill him. As he was sitting there remembering, Keith gasped at the point when he remembered falling through the ice. "Keith?" asked Lance but didn't get an answer right away. Lance easily pushed Keith's black, wet locks out of his face. Keith suddenly looked up at the movement of his hair and Lance's touch. He locked eyes with Lance and then remembered someone in the water with him, pulling his out of his nightmare place. Keith gasped again and quickly reached out and touched Lance's wet armor. "You're wet" Keith stated as he tried to get Lance's chest piece off just as Lance had did for him but his hands were shaking too badly. Lance reached out and grabbed Keith's wrists and pulled them away from his armor. "It's okay" said Lance and ruffled Keith's hair and Keith's reaction was what Lance needed to break this too tense moment. Keith frown and in his purple eyes dislike could be seen very clearly. Keith watched as Lance began to strip down out of his armor. Keith could feel Red's love and concern as they flew back towards the castle. Keith was starting to feel warm and uncomfortable, but he tried to pushed that aside and focus on what happened even if it gave him an anxiety attack. "Th-Thanks...Lance" whispered Keith and Lance looked over at him and smile. "No problem samurai. You would of done the same thing, we're friends so no big deal" said Lance with a smile upon his face but Keith reached out and touched the back on Lance's cold hand. "N-No, it is a big deal, believe me it is" said Keith and all Lance could do at this very moment was nod his head. The ride back to the castle didn't take as long as it felt and when they landed, everyone was there waiting for them. As soon as he saw Shiro, he sighed because he was his brother, his safe spot. Keith on wobbly legs made his way towards Shiro, he threw his arms around him and was swam in a big wave of warmth, kindness and love.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Keith remember being yanked out of the tub and trying to catch his breath. He with blurry eyes watched as a cop took down his foster father and hand him off to another cop. The cop made his way slowly over towards little Keith and gently laid a warm towel upon him. The cop lead Keith from the house he had been saying in for months now to the back of his police car. Before he shut the door, he knelt down before Keith to talk to him for a moment. "I'm officer Shirogane, you're okay. Your social worker will be meeting us back at the station. It's okay, you're safe now Keith'' said the officer as he laid a gentle hand upon Keith's shoulder.  
\-----------------------------------------

As he pulled away out of Shiro's arms and was lead down to the medical bay to get into a pod, Keith smiled for even though some of his memories were bad and a blur, the once with Shiro never grew dark, they stayed light and warm. Just as the pod door was sliding shut before him, he met Shiro's gaze and remembered the very first time he saw it. It was after he was dried off and sitting in the police station. The officer Shirogane was talking with his social worker. Keith could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation sitting outside the door. After awhile his social worker came out and sat beside him. She told him that there weren't any homes available, which made Keith sad because he didn't want to go back to the orphanage. But as he began to stand up and walk away with his social worker, the officer that saved him stepped out of the office and stopped them. He told the social worker that he and his family would be more than happy to take Keith into their lives. This surprised Keith so much for no one had ever wanted him. Just as Keith was falling asleep in the pod he remembered walking into the Shirogane home and meeting a boy only a few years old who would forever change his life. Keith drifted off with a smile upon his face, for he was safe and with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to those who read this liked it!! Please leave a comment below, I just love getting others thoughts on my works. Thank you!!
> 
> :)


End file.
